There are many conventional spraying guns used widely for cleaning dust and dirt from a surface of an object, for watering, for spraying paint, and the like. The spraying guns remove dust and dirt by spraying a high pressure fluid, and perform watering and spraying paint with the use of a high pressure fluid mixed with water or other spraying liquid.
In order to uniform the distribution of the spraying, a spraying tube of the spraying gun is usually bended curve and is assembled with a rotary means, so that a mixed fluid of a high pressured gas and a spraying liquid can be sprayed out in every direction while rotating the spraying tube.